If it was the last day of my life
by Raindancing
Summary: Eddie and Drake, before entering the world below once more to stop the Phase. Mature for "steamy-time", if you know what I mean.


Drake was stomping through the room, checking and re-checking everything. He kept saying they need to do it right now, in one shot or prepare for the end. Eddie understood the man, but his styx blood simply didn't allow him this much freedom to feel worried, anxious or even afraid.

"There's nothing you can do from this point, Drake." - his father said. – "You stay here with Eddie for now, me and my troops will go first. Will, his mother and Elliot will be here in an hour."

"Then we'll meet you there in two."

"Alright. Let us do this then, let us crush those pale devils! No offence, Eddie."

Eddie nodded. He didn't consider other styx as his own much ever since he joined Drake, thus he didn't think much of such word-spills.

Drake was checking wires and packages filled with things they'll need underground. Eddie kept an ear out to Drake's father walk to the car, turn it on and drive off. As soon as he didn't hear motor anymore he placed down his weapon and gas-mask he was squeezing and walked right to the other man. Drake showed no surprise when styx wrapped his hands around his waist, pressing his chest to man's back, yet his eyes glistened in a smile.

"We barely have a full hour, are you up to risk it?" – he asked.

Instead of an answer, he got a long-fingered hand slide down his torso, onto the tight and cupped his waking manhood.

Drake turned around swiftly, grabbed soldiers collar and pulling him close kissed him fiercely. At same time with his free hand he pushed the cloth-wrapped packages to side and leaned backwards onto table, dragging Eddie closer. When they broke out of the kiss their breath turned to steam in this extra cold morning. Not minding it much, both men began freeing each other out of the clothes, putting a lot of effort into not tearing them apart. They were close ever since Drake figured Eddie wasn't like most styx, afteral – he cared enough of a simple woman to allow such a girl like Elliot be born out of passion and most likely love. But this little activity started fairly recently for them. And ever since Drake noticed Eddie holding back a lot.

Surface human dropped to his knees, pulling out a belt out of styx combo pants with a fabric hiss. As soon as his length was free, Drake placed a kiss as the base and ran his tongue upwards before getting as much of him into his mouth as he physically could. Eddie pressed his teeth together and still couldn't hold back a little grunt of pleasure. His cold slim fingers ran through man's hair and Drake once more slightly regretted styx to hold back on rougher games. They should consider getting a safety-word or something…

"Drake… Get up." – Eddie hissed through his teeth, he was at the edge.

But Drake ignored the plea. He'd have to tear him off or burst. Eitherway Drake would consider it his victory against the mr-I-don't-want-to-hurt-you.

And Eddie did it. He grabbed the man's arm and pulled him upwards harsh. Drake was catching his breath in a sly smile and styx figured he fell for a trick. And that he'll have to follow through this too. Not that he mind…

He turned Drake around and man positively arched his back, rolling his hips, making styx hold his breath. Eddie slid a hand between his tights and lifted one of Drakes legs up and against the table. Other hand grabbed the back of Drake's neck, leaning him down upon the surface.

"Ah, God!" – Drake moaned silently as styx slid into him. Slowly enough to leave some comfort and slowly enough to irritate the human-male.

Eddie sort of made a few adjustable trusts, still making sure he wasn't causing more pain than pleasure, when Drake reached back and grabbed the only thing left on Eddie, a little stone medallion on a sturdy leather string, pulling him closer, until styx chest covered the firm back of the man:

"Christ, Eddie, harder!" – he ordered and solder obeyed.

Drake couldn't catch up to his breath. Cold morning turned burning hot as styx shaft hit the perfect spot in him. It took him colossal efforts to notice where Eddie's hands are venturing.

He cocked his head a bit to side, to allow his demonic friend a better grip on his shoulder arch at the neck base. It was almost their little ritual, or at least so spoke the little bruises all around Drakes shoulders. Every time Eddie neared his top of this mountain, he'd bite into Drake's skin, sometimes drawing blood. Stinging pain was the last drop in Drake's cup of pleasure too and the cup spilled. He lowered his head to not cause commotion as earth shifted under him. Eddie pulled him upwards, still pressing him hard to himself and turned Drake's head to himself, embracing him into another steamy kiss with the last few trusts of pleasure.

Afterwards Drake nearly dropped, and would have if not Eddie's arms around his waist.

"Well, if we die today, I regret nothing." – he whispered in between breaths.

"I'd regret some things."

"Oh?"

"Firstly, being robbed of a chance to repeat this." – Eddie grinned.


End file.
